


A Perfect Ten

by bzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aged up theyre in their early twenties, camboy, kageyama's a nine and kuroo's the one he needs HAHA, semi-public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/pseuds/bzou
Summary: Kageyama's hot and Kuroo's gay.Series of oneshots (possibly mostly nsfw) for these two boyfriends. Will add to it whenever! Requests will be considered if you so choose.





	1. Gettin Handsy at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks baekawa for providing me with this prime little prompt for The Otp, doing the world a great service

Kuroo is a weak man.

Now, he never claimed to be _strong_. Sure, he worked out and was strong _physically_ , and he considered his will to more or less be iron-clad, but he also cried at the sight of a nurse cat comforting other animals and that whole kiss-in-the-rain trope in romantic movies, which is _exactly_ why he was sitting in the theatre for the latest superhero blockbuster and not the critically-acclaimed movie about soulmates.

But for all his strengths and weaknesses, nothing quite measured up to how weak he got for his boyfriend, Tobio. Kuroo admired him in the dim light as the trailers came to a close, settling in and reaching for their shared popcorn bucket, unaware of the soft look Kuroo had just watching him be himself. The movie burst to life with a cacophony of music, interrupting his sappy, dreamy thoughts and drawing his attention back to the screen.

Superhero movies were fun – they distracted like no other, sucking Kuroo into their brightly coloured world of men too strong and cocky for their own good, and quips flying more often than punches. It was by the end of the first act that Kuroo found himself fully immersed in their world, no longer sitting in the somewhat lump theatre seat with his shoes uncomfortably sticking to the ground _ever_ so slightly.

Of course, this only lasted until the lull in between set pieces as the big conflict arose, when he felt a hand creep into his lap, inching across his thigh to rub between his legs.

He choked on his popcorn, sputtering loudly and pounding his chest. The hand – _Tobio’s_ hand – pulled back and slapped Kuroo on the back, dislodging the kernel from his windpipe. Once he was able to gather his breath and ignore the glare from the people a few rows in front of them, he gave Tobio a sheepish smile, and was blessed with one in return.

Kuroo settled back in again, let himself get lost in the nonsensical plot again, before he felt those delicate, long fingers sneak carefully across his thigh again, slower this time, until it settled on his crotch. Kuroo froze again, unable to quite believe _what_ his boyfriend was doing, but made no move to stop nor encourage him.

Tobio waited a moment, gauging Kuroo’s reception, before he tested with a cautious, but firm press.

Kuroo tightened his grip on his arm rest. Tobio was always surprising – Kuroo learned that ages ago when they _first_ started dating and he greatly underestimated Tobio’s sex drive. The kid was always so blushy and awkward he never would’ve guessed how downright _thirsty_ he was sometimes. And while at home, Kuroo was not unfamiliar with receiving a handy under the blanket when they watched a movie, that was in the privacy of his apartment and they were close and cuddling.

 _This_ was a public movie theatre. Albeit, a not very packed one – there wasn’t anyone in their row nor the two in front of them, but there were still people within thirty feet with no wall to divide and hide.

While Kuroo’s mind swirled with his and Tobio’s sexual past _and_ present, the hand between his thighs rubbed a little more certain, devilish fingers stimulating his dick to life as an unnecessarily loud explosion rocked the otherwise quiet theatre.

Kuroo quietly adjusted himself, stretching a leg and settling deeper into his seat. Tobio’s hand froze for a second, waiting to see if Kuroo shook him off or turned to him to tell him to cut that shit out, but Kuroo just pulled their popcorn bucket into his lap, to both block the view lest anyone turn around and get an eyeful of his boyfriend rubbing his junk in the back row, and to just have something other than these awful, uncomfortable arm rests to grip on to.

This seemed more natural, right? A death grip on his snack and Tobio with a much _kinder_ grip on his.

Kuroo didn’t know what else to do, the whole situation was so foreign to him. Well, the whole doing it in public with the giant, watchful eyes of warriors of justice staring back at him part.

When he spared a glance to his side, Tobio’s eyes were glued to the screen with an almost passive interest. He didn’t even so much as flick his eyes in Kuroo’s direction, not even when he played with the zipper of Kuroo’s jeans or when his fingers massaged his growing bulge.

Somehow, Tobio’s complete lack of attention save for that blessedly talented hand only made Kuroo’s cock stiffen more, and he slid down another few centimetres in his seat.

He had no idea what was happening in the film anymore, and he could not care any less. Not with Tobio’s hand rubbing the outline of Kuroo’s embarrassingly hard dick with slow, deliberate strokes. Kuroo couldn’t stop his hips from raising that bit more into Tobio’s hand, earning the heel of a palm grinding into him, but there was no move made to undo his pants.

When he spared another side glance, Tobio – to any impartial viewer – seemed like he was just watching the movie with mild boredom, but Kuroo knew his boyfriend far better than anyone. He picked up on the ever so slight way Tobio’s mouth curled at one end, eyes focused and unwavering on the screen but there was an inattention there. Nobody would ever be able to tell what Tobio was thinking, would call him a blank slate, but Kuroo knew that cheeky little bastard and what he wanted Kuroo to do.

And Kuroo had to do it if he ever wanted that skilled hand on his bare cock.

He wedged the popcorn bowl between his knees, lightly brushing Tobio’s hand away. Tobio didn’t move it far, rubbing small, purposeful circles on the inside of his thigh while Kuroo unzipped his jeans as quietly as he could in the lull of the action, and popped open the button. Reaching into the slit of his boxers, he pulled himself out, readjusting himself so his balls could join, and _god_ this was such unflattering light, _god_ he was so embarrassingly hard, and _god_ Tobio’s hand wrapped around his already leaking cock before he could even sigh from sweet, sweet freedom.

Kuroo cleared his throat, unable to keep in another sound for any longer, when Tobio got to work, his strokes long, slow, and firm, dragging the precum down the shaft right to the base and squeezing just slightly on the way back up.

He kept up the slow, indulgent pace, rubbing the head and thumbing the frenulum, dragging out a low groan on Kuroo’s part, mercifully drowned out by the set piece unfolding onscreen.

Tobio took his sweet time, though, the cocky kid, milking Kuroo until his hand was a mess that the amount of napkins they had could not possibly handle. When his hips twitched, Tobio moved down to focus on his balls a bit, rolling the globes between his fingers, and drawing out a muffled moan from Kuroo, face pinched in pleasure.

It was torture, and it was all set to the melodramatic yet completely forgettable soundtrack of this year’s fifth superhero movie. He canted his hips up in a silent plea for his cruel boyfriend to not draw this out anymore. Not in public.

Tobio, the saint that he was, brought his hand back up to the head, speeding up the pace enough for Kuroo to let his head fall back with a sigh, eyes squeezing shut in barely contained pleasure. He couldn’t even be bothered to be embarrassed at how wet his dick was, allowing Tobio to focus on the head with expert twists of his fiendishly skilled hand with little resistance.

Kuroo bit his lip, grip tight on that fucking popcorn bowl _again_ , willing himself not to explode but also wanting release so fucking _badly_. When he peeked at his boyfriend, to the untrained eye it looked like his undivided attention was on that of the movie, but even in the fever of Kuroo’s need to get off, he was trained enough to notice the flared nostrils and lip pulled in _just_ slightly – a clear indicator Tobio was biting it from the inside, either in an attempt to hide his cheeky smile or more likely to hide the fact that he was just as turned on.

Still, the fact that he hadn’t looked over at Kuroo or gave _him_ his undivided attention made the coil deep in his belly tighten even more.

He was teetering at the edge, and the large – and more importantly, _loud_ – set piece was dangerously close to finishing, too. His hips began to buck, unable to keep them firmly seated anymore, and, like an act of a merciful and loving god, one loud and final explosion rang out on screen, overpowering Kuroo’s shamefully loud moan completely. Kuroo came in a few large spurts, his shirt only being spared from an extremely noticeable stain by the fact Tobio did not let up with the smooth, quick strokes and most of it coating his hand, making more of a mess with every down stroke.

Kuroo flopped back in his seat boneless, breathing heavy, Tobio’s hand slowing until it stopped, pulling away with a string of sticky cum. Kuroo, needing a moment to catch his breath, watched as Tobio stared at his cum soaked hand for a beat. When Kuroo reached for the napkins to hand him, he got an eyeful of Tobio licking broad – and eager – stripes between his fingers.

Kuroo watched in rapt awe as his adorable boyfriend sucked his cum off  his fingers with a fervour he could no longer hide, napkins in hand and frozen in midair. Tobio took them from him and cleaned Kuroo up carefully, like he was cleaning up a spill on Kuroo’s pants and not his softening dick after jacking him off in a movie theatre, and tucked him away again, zipping and buttoning up his jeans and sealing it with a little pat before sitting back in his seat again.

If Kuroo was anyone else, he’d think that was that and they could go back to enjoying the movie, hopefully being able to catch up after their little distraction. But Kuroo was an expert on Tobio, and he knew that glint in those slightly dilated pupils.

And, _god_.

Is Kuroo ever a weak man.


	2. Camboys Can be so Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo needs to get over the camboy haunting his every waking moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long ass time since ive written anything outside of the screenplay format, and boy am i rusty  
> also been a while since i wrote smut so like OOF also its 3 am and this aint freakin beta read  
>  anyway i like this camboy au and this... this is just the beginning

Kuroo led a fairly busy life. He was getting his masters, volunteering at the community center, working nights to pay the bills, and, occasionally, hang out with his friends. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy the hustle and bustle of his daily life, it’s just sometimes. Sometimes he needed to unwind.

And his life didn’t really allow him to meet new people that weren’t screaming 12 year olds playing volleyball at the community center _or_ his stuffy shirt, 55 year old professor and boss, so…

Listen, no one’s first choice is porn. Or at least, it wasn’t his. But it did provide him with a momentary distraction, as he scrolled through videos bored on this Tuesday night. God, they were so generic. Anything professional was obnoxiously fake and occasionally _far_ too rough for his taste, and the amateur stuff was usually just _too_ strange, or downright uncomfortable. But, sometimes, he’d stumble upon something actually worthwhile.

And this time, it just happened to be a _very_ cute guy, alone, with an impressively large dildo.

That certainly piqued Kuroo’s interest. He set his laptop aside on his bed, pulled down his boxers, and hit play.

The unbelievably hot guy didn’t exactly say much in the video, he just wore this un _bearably_ attractive, sultry look – pink lips parted, deep blue eyes hooded, and his dark hair falling in his eyes. He readjusted the camera so it could fully see his unremarkable bed, bent over it, and wasted little time in easing the dildo into his already prepped ass with a quiet whine. Kuroo hardened pretty quick after that.

The guy on screen eased himself into the slow rhythm with a pleased sigh, his breath quickening and catching in his throat. Kuroo could see his lithe form arch and his stomach flutter when he changed the angle slightly, and Kuroo took that opportunity to slowly stroke his dick.

The guy picked up the pace a bit, huffing out a little laugh and flashing the slightest of smiles at the camera, letting his head fall and rest on his forearm. Kuroo’s own stomach did a little flutter at that, and when the guy gasped and moaned – loud, this time – he involuntarily squeezed himself at the base, breath hitching.

As he picked up his pace, ramming the dildo into his prostate over and over, Kuroo picked up the pace, his hand passing over his embarrassingly wet dick faster and faster. After a few minutes, when the guy came – with a muffled shout and his stomach stuttering and _completely_ untouched – Kuroo groaned, a little _too_ loud and _extremely_ close.

The clincher, though, was when the guy on screen, cheeks rosy and breath ragged from his orgasm, picked up a small saucer that had previously been buried and unseen in his sheets, and the quality of the video may have been not the _greatest_ , but Kuroo could certainly see that the needlessly sexy guy had _come_ on it.

Kuroo watched a fair amount of porn, but he still didn’t expect the guy on screen to bring the plate up to his mouth and _lick_ the come right off. That was pretty much it for Kuroo, biting his knuckle hard and coming even harder.

He fell back bonelessly in his bed, the video stopped and displaying a replay feature that tempted his soul but his body was unwilling. It was just that one, unassuming video of a cute guy fucking himself on a dildo and eating his own come, that did it in for Kuroo.

He was hooked.

And over the next few months, he didn’t waste much time scrolling through video upon video for something interesting, he just made a bee-line right for the guy’s videos. He’d learned he went by just his given name – Tobio – and that was… well, about it. He didn’t share much in his videos. Or on his blog. Or on his twitter. All of which Kuroo casually followed, if casually following meant turning on notifications for each so he’d never miss an update.

And over these months, Tobio’s videos got better. The quality of the picture improved, his lighting setup improved, his toys improved, and _god_ did he improve. Kuroo guesses he must’ve hit his stride, because by the time Tobio started live-streaming, he’d gotten a _lot_ more vocal.

Every time Tobio keened and gasped about how big it was or how full he felt, Kuroo couldn’t help but start to imagine it was _him_ Tobio was saying that to. It was _him_ that was making Tobio bite his lip and smile before changing the angle and making him gasp, breathless and begging for more. It was _him_ Tobio would sink that sinful mouth over, humming in pleasure and gagging when he hit the back of his throat.

And when Tobio got a “guest”? Kuroo would never, ever admit it, but it made him a little _too_ excited, a little _too_ giddy when he’d see that this week, Tobio would get to be fucked a real, flesh dick instead of a admittedly intimidatingly large plastic one.

It didn’t help that that’s when Tobio got the most vocal, crying out when the faceless guy-of-the-week pistoned into him with a rough pace that would’ve once made Kuroo cringe, but the way Tobio squirmed and writhed in pleasure, begging to come or for the guy to come _in_ him, well… Kuroo just couldn’t hate that.

And _maybe_ the thought of meeting this sensual, sexy, unattainable guy began to pop up outside of just his regular jerk-off-to-porn session he’d once had once a week, but bumped it up to three. Sometimes he thought about him when he was trying to sleep, or in the shower, or eating breakfast. Thought about those piercing blue eyes and that perfect mouth and how he’d _never_ wanted _anyone_ more than he did To-

“Dude!” Bokuto slapped his middle, pulling Kuroo’s wandering mind back to the university café where they were using the self-serve kiosk to grab a few coffees. “Like, half your cup is milk, man. You okay?”

Kuroo turned back to the machine, seeing his finger trained on the milk button and his large coffee now a large milk. He groaned, throwing his head back. The stupid hot camboy had been robbing him of sleep the last week or so with his sudden absence, and it was affecting his day to day life.

He went to dump the milk, but Bokuto snatched it out of his hand. “Woah, woah, woah, don’t go wasting it.” He downed it all in one go, crushing the cup and throwing it away.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and nodded a sarcastic thanks, restarting on his coffee.

“Okay, but really, what’s been on your mind, you’re all… spacin’ out today, man.”

“Just haven’t been getting a lotta sleep lately.” He made himself another large coffee. Black.

“Oh, is it that dissertation you’re on?”

Kuroo groaned again. He forgot about his dissertation.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He needed to quit the porn. Quit cold turkey. No more Tobio, he was gonna turn off all notifications, mute him on platforms, and take a break until he learned to balance his life a little better.

It’s either that, or get laid. That’d certainly take his mind off all of this.

But until he could find a suitable partner that _wasn’t_ one of his idiot and/or stoner friends, he’d just have to take a porn sabbatical. No more Tobio.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto turned the corner from the café – Kuroo took the time between classes to review his notes, balancing his coffee in one hand and his book in the other, weaving effortlessly through the crowd – when Bokuto barked out a boisterous “Hey!”, racing off to meet with Akaashi.

When Kuroo looked up, mouth full of hot coffee, he nearly spat it out all over himself.

The universe had to be playing a cruel joke on him. It’s either that, or this was a _very_ poorly timed miracle.

Because in the lounge area, beyond their hallway, was Tobio. Or, at least, a deceptively similar doppelganger, just slouching at the vending machine, frowning at the selection.

Frozen in place, shocked by either the coincidence that the one man he couldn’t get his mind off of was standing in the same building as him, or by the fact that his lack of sleep and addiction to a camboy had finally developed into a psychosis, full-blown hallucinations and all, Kuroo watched what he hoped to _God_ both was and wasn’t Tobio smack the machine.

Not-not-Tobio’s frown deepened, brows furrowing. He shook the machine a little, smacked it again, before huffing and sinking to his knees, and _god_ was Kuroo familiar with that.

But it couldn’t be him. This version of Tobio looked… frazzled. His normally silky black hair unwashed and sticking out at odd ends, his fit form hidden underneath comfortably worn but ultimately _far_ too baggy clothes, and dark circles smudged under dull blue eyes. And that _frown_.

Not-not-Tobio had, at this point, shoved his arm through the slot of the machine and up into it, feeling around, his brows furrowed in deep concentration as he searched.

Kuroo supposed all college students looked tired, and that maybe, if he even _entertained_ the idea that this _was_ actually the same Tobio from his videos and Kuroo’s fantasies, that he could also look this tired.

It was when the Tobio doppelganger went to pull his arm out and it didn’t budge that Kuroo had decided there was no way this guy could be the same. He just… had an uncanny resemblance.

Fake Tobio tugged at his arm again, harder, the machine jostling on its unstable legs, but it didn’t come free. With a sigh loud enough Kuroo could hear it all the way from where he was standing, the fake Tobio slumped, letting his head hang in defeat, sprawled out on the dingy University lounge carpet.

Kuroo waited a beat longer, but fake Tobio didn’t move, resigning himself to his new life as part of the vending machine.

Kuroo also watched as his friends stepped over the slumped form of a college student that had clearly given up on life and only spared him a passing, quizzical glance as they made their way over to him.

“I’ve been there,” Bokuto laughed, nudging Kuroo.

“Yeah, but at least someone helped _you_ out of that situation,” Kuroo said. “You could, oh I dunno, pay it forward. Seeing as you know how it feels.”

Akaashi butted in. “He can’t. He’s got to study for his midterm today.”

“Yeah, and Akaashi offered to help prep me!” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at Kuroo when Akaashi wasn’t looking.

Kuroo, thoroughly grossed out, marched over to the poor soul by the vending machine, waving his friends off.

“Here.” He let his book bag drop beside him, crouching down to the guy’s level. It was only when he touched the arm stuck in the machine that the guy looked up with a start, and boy, did he ever look like Tobio up close. His eyes, though reflecting the eternal state of sleeplessness every college student knew all too well, was still the same stormy blue as camboy Tobio. Just minus all the electric charisma that camboy Tobio exuded.

It still stopped Kuroo in his tracks. Briefly, but… still.

He reached his hand up the machine, unsnagging his sweater sleeve from the internal machinery and freeing the guy’s arm. The guy shook it out, sitting on his calves and rubbing his wrist.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, unable to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

Definitely not the same guy.

“It was no problem. I’ve had to unhook my friend a couple of times from this machine before.”

It may not be the same guy, but he was still _very_ close to _being_ that guy of Kuroo’s fantasies. So of course he offered up one of his most charming smiles.

It didn’t seem to catch the guy’s eye.

“Stupid machine ate my last coins…”

“Yeah, i-it’ll do that.” Kuroo lost his nerve a little.

“That’s just what I needed this week…” the guy said, under his breath and heaving himself to his feet. Kuroo followed him.

“Hey, if you’re having a bad week, eating lunch from a vending machine is just gonna make it worse.”

The guy snorted. “It’s either a gross vending machine lunch, or no lunch at all. Poor college students can’t be choosers.”

“Yeah, I’ve been there…”

“Well… thanks again for your help…” the guy huffed, running his hand through his already messy hair and looking around, aimlessly. For a disaster, he was still really cute.

“If you need a bite, I’d be happy to buy you lunch or something,” Kuroo said, a little hopeful. Sure, a date with this guy would definitely be a great way to get camboy Tobio out of his head, but he also just kind of felt bad for the kid. Broke, stressed, and overworked – Kuroo knew what it was like to be an undergrad. Hell, not even _he_ was that much better where he was in life now.

The guy quirked his brow. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Without even so much as an ounce of hesitation, the guy picked up his bag and began to walk, Kuroo scrambling to catch up.

 

 

Lunch passed by a little awkwardly. The guy didn’t talk all that much, but that didn’t matter since his face was stuffed with food most of the time. It was cute, charming in a way utterly and _completely_ different from camboy Tobio.

Kuroo filled the silence with his own embarrassing stories from undergrad, only causing fake Tobio to nearly choke on his food _once_ from laughing.

For an impromptu not-date with the long lost twin from the camboy that had been consuming his thoughts for weeks, Kuroo would have to say it went well.

“Hey, if you need anyone to listen to your college woes or fund your lunch,” Kuroo began. “You can always contact me.”

Not Tobio smiled, imperceptibly, just a tug of his lips at one corner and his eyes cast down. “Thanks. I’m still kinda… getting used to the whole college life. Don’t really know anyone here either, so… it’s nice to know someone.”

Kuroo smiled. A genuine, warm smile that bloomed when he saw not-Tobio fiddle with his straw. “Of course, don’t worry about it.” He pulled out his phone, creating a new contact. “What’s your number, I’ll put it in.”

The two men exchanged numbers, but when Kuroo got to the name, he realized he still didn’t know it.

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Oh, it’s Kageyama. Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DO want to continue this au in this series sometime in the future! who knows tho  
> PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT U THINK COMMENTS ARE MY S U S T E N A N C E

**Author's Note:**

> you a kurokage fan just like me? request something! Could be nsfw, could be totally sfw, who knows I may just do it, god knows I love these two a lot (only restriction is i write bottom kage only ok thanks)  
> or you can just come on over and talk to me about these two boyfriends on twit or tumblr @tobieaux!


End file.
